Who's Move?
by chaerinbom
Summary: "Shika! You're a guy….what happens when he comes in for a kiss? Do guys like it when girls make the first move?" What happens when Ino becomes a very troublesome woman for our little Shika? Is jealousy brewing inside of him? Nah, couldn't be. That would be silly...right? AU Oneshot of my ultimate OTP ever! ShikaIno! Hope you enjoy


"Shika…." The blonde called out in a soft, yet aggravated voice, poking the side of his head with her pointer finger. It _was _the second time she had called him and there still wasn't any answer. Of course a girl like herself would get frustrated with a lazy bum like Shikamaru. Instead of holding in her anger, Ino stood up from her seat and firmly placed her hands on her hips.

"Shikamaru! Stop ignoring me! Did you hear me? Sai called me beautiful! He even asked if I was busy this Saturday!" She said at first in an assertive and demanding voice, but then in a sweet and optimistic one right when the word Sai had slipped out of her lips.

She looked at him, waiting for him to lift his head off the desk. He looked like he was dozing off, but the whole time he was actually listening to what the Yamanaka was saying. Ino knew he wasn't sleeping, but she wasn't sure if he was actually conscious enough to hear what she was telling him. She thought her words went in one ear and out the other. But that was only what _she_ thought.

All these years, the lazy Nara would listen to the endless stories about his best friend and Sasuke, whether he liked it or not. Just when he thought her crush on that arrogant bastard was dissipating, she just _had _to go and meet this guy named Sai at some party.

However, this year, he wasn't going to be on the receiving end anymore. He was annoyed, yes, but more so…angry, in a sense. Whenever Ino blabbed on about those two egocentric pretty boys, there was always this unsettling feeling he felt at the pit of his stomach. And there it was again.

"Hmm….what should I wear? Where should we go? Oh I know! The beach and kyaaaa, everything will be so romantic and perfect!" She squealed, talking more to herself than to Shikamaru. She clapped her hands, lightly jumping up and down in their empty classroom.

"Shika! You're a guy….what happens when he comes in for a kiss? Do guys like it when girls make the first move?" She mindlessly questioned, listing off the things she wanted to ask him by counting off on her fingers. She leaned back against the wall that was lined up right along her seat. Usually she was the one that would get asked these kinds of questions, but this was Sai she was talking about. He wasn't just any ordinary guy. She wanted Shikamaru's opinion, since the two were both pretty nonchalant about everything.

"Ne, what do you think, Shika?" She asked taking a step away from the wall.

Still no answer. The air was still and silent. Usually he would come around and end up giving the attention that the Yamanaka wanted by then. But he wasn't going to take it anymore. He slowly turned his head to look into her direction.

"You really want to know?" He stared at her, lifting his head off the desk and captivating her oceanic blue eyes with his own dark chocolate ones. She quirked a brow, but nodded a few seconds later.

She could feel her stomach slightly fluttering. _What the hell….? _She had never felt like this before. It was just so all of a sudden. She was caught off guard when he actually looked her way and stared at her like that….he looked….different…more attractive…she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Before she could contemplate any further, Shikamaru had already stood up from his seat. He turned his heel so that he was walking towards the blonde's direction. Step one, step two….he slowly made his way, his hands buried in his pockets.

"F-Finally you're listening-!" She froze. Her words were cut off when she noticed how close her best friend's face was to hers. He took out his hand from his pocket and lightly, yet firmly planted the palm of his hand against the wall, which was behind Ino.

"S-Shikamaru…w-what are you…." Ino turned her head, feeling embarrassed by their closeness.

"You asked for it. So what do you plan on doing…..when he does this…?" He lifted her chin with his other hand and stared into her eyes while leaning in even closer. His lips were just inches from hers.

"T-The hell are you doing-?!" She started as she struggled to get away from his grasp. This was all a dream; it just had to be, right? She had to wake herself up.

Before she could continue any further, he pinned her wrist against the wall forcefully, yet gently. "Playing hard to get? I'm sure he'd like that…" He mumbled as he was even closer to her lips.

Without even knowing it herself, Ino slowly started to close her eyes. His warmth. His scent. His voice. Everything was just so damn captivating.

He watched her close her eyes and couldn't believe that he was able to make her quiet for the first time in his life. But what amazed him even more was how vulnerable she looked. This certainly wasn't the Ino he knew since his childhood. A small smile appeared on his lips as he moved in a bit closer. Perfect. Everything was perfect. Or so it seemed.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" The school bell went off as it usually did at that hour. Why did he feel so disappointed? He let out a small chuckle as his thumb rubbed her cheek. "Dummy," he muttered, landing a kiss….on her…..forehead. He stepped away as he grabbed his bag and slid it over his shoulder.

"You'll do just fine on your date," he assured her, turning around and lifting a hand to wave at her. Ino stood there, speechless as to what happened. For the first time ever, she was actually manipulated by a guy. Not just any guy, but Shikamaru of all people. She rested her hand on her heart, trying to prevent it from bursting out of her chest. Her cheeks were rosy red and she could feel the heat radiating off of them. Was she really expecting him to actually…kiss her?

"And also, don't close your eyes so early, you look like an idiot," he called over his shoulder with a smirk on his lips.

"S-Shut up!" Her cheeks flared bright red, thanks to his teasing comment. She was embarrassed that she had let him see her like that. Why did she even close her eyes? _I'm such an idiot. Come on, girl. This is Shikamaru we're talking about. _

As the students started to enter the classroom for the next period, Ino stood still, watching the back of her best friend slowly fading away from her sight. She couldn't think of anything else. She couldn't even remember that she had a date scheduled later that week. With who, again?

"Shika…" she muttered. She thought about the question she had asked him earlier about whether if guys liked girls who made the first move. She let out a small giggle as she shyly smiled at his brawn back. "….You didn't answer my question, idiot…"


End file.
